Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee (Why-ss Sh-nee)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSR46sF4es8 RT Recap, Week of Feb 17th] is one of the main characters and the second character introduced in RWBY. Weiss' weapon of choice is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster. She made her first appearance on February 14th, 2013[http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=203 Rooster Teeth Podcast #203, Feb 29th, 2013] in the "White" Trailer, in which she was performing a song while having a flashback of a fight with the Giant Armor, both of which presumably took place at White Castle.[http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6934&v=more RWBY: "White" Trailer, 14th February 2013] Appearance Weiss appears as a young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has the Schnee crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. The same design seems to appear when she uses her Semblance. She has a faded-bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings, and her logo on the right upper chest.Weiss wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf (also lined with red on the inside) and a small tiara that resembles icicles. Her long hair is white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She has a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. In her segment of the logo, she appears to be as tall as, if not slightly taller, than Ruby. However this may just be Weiss' high-heeled boots that make her appear to be taller than Ruby when she is actually shorter. In the possible flashback sequence in her trailer, Weiss also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon, possibly containing Dust crystals or vials, respective to the colors on Myrtenaster. According to Weiss, her dress is a combat skirt, which Ruby also wears. Personality Monty Oum has said that everything has been decided for her, and because of this she is a bit of a rebel. Being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, it is possible that Weiss is pursuing a career as a Huntress because of this rebellious attitude. It even manages to manifest itself in her physical appearance as she wears her ponytail to the side of her head, disrupting the symmetry of the rest of her outfit. According to her voice actor, Kara Eberle, Weiss is "nice but can also be a little bit bitchy." This is seen when Weiss scolded Ruby continuously for knocking over her luggage and continued to antagonize her even after she had apologized. Weiss is also quite proud of her status and certainly plays the part of the pampered princess without difficulty. Coming to Beacon Academy, she has a bellhop transport her luggage. She is also pleased when Blake names her as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Of course, her reaction turns sour the moment Blake mentions the company's "controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Weiss has a large ego and is not above manipulating people for her own gain. After determining that she is indeed the smartest girl in the class, Weiss proceeded to try and persuade Pyrrha with flattery to join her team. Her reasoning was that if she had the strongest girl in class on her side, she could be one of the stars of the school. However, it is possible that this cold and harsh personality is just a front she puts up to hide how she really feels. In her trailer, Weiss is portrayed as quiet and possibly even lonely. In The First Step, Pt.2, after Weiss and Ruby are paired together in the Emerald Forest, Weiss quickly loses confidence and is visibly scared when Ruby vanishes, even exclaiming Ruby's name in fear when Beowolves begin to emerge from the bushes around her. She is also shown mentally coaching herself before attacking the Beowolves in the following episode, demonstrating how thoughtful she is during battle. Unlike Ruby and Yang, Weiss is analytical and tactical when in battle, waiting for the right moment to strike and retreating when circumstances are not favorable. This greatly contrasts with Ruby's style of fighting as she is impulsive and rushes in to attack. This, coupled with her condescending attitude is a source of conflict between the two. In Episode 9, Weiss is shown to lack a humorous side, as she was annoyed by Ruby, Yang and Blake's humorous acts on saying "Banzai!" She also seems to get upset when things do not go her way, as she was outvoted by the three girls in making the beds bunk-beds, even when she said it was dangerous. It is also seen when Ruby makes a drawing of Professor Peter Port, where he is fatter, and seems to be annoyed by Ruby's childish antics. In Episode 10, Professor Port suggests that Weiss has received everything she has ever wanted in her life. He mentions this after witnessing Weiss' hostile behavior towards Ruby's being chosen Team Leader instead of herself. Also, Port claims that Weiss was never grateful for anything since she was given anything she asked for, yet another implication as to why she has such a poor attitude, remarking that her vanity was equal to her skills on the battlefield. Weiss acknowledges his observations to an extent, but does not fully accept them. After speaking with the Professor, Weiss' attitude appears to change as she takes his suggestion to "be the best person she can be" to heart. As a result, she decides to become more friendly with Ruby and to open up to her more, going so far as to bring Ruby a cup of coffee in the middle of the night and even to mention to Ruby that she had always wanted bunk beds growing up, contrasting greatly with her original outward opinion of the beds. Despite previously implicating a deep hatred for childish behavior, Weiss displays the very thing she despises. In Episode 10, she throws a temper tantrum in response to having her main flaw, her bad attitude, pointed out to her by Professor Port. Later Weiss says that she will try to be the best teammate she can, going so far as to compliment Ruby, saying she knows she can be a good leader. However, in Episode 14, she isn't above insulting Ruby when she makes a stupid response in her eyes. Weiss also appears to be an avid student, taking interest in history, including the Battle of Fort Castle. This could be because of her vain nature and wanting to be the best. Views on the White Fang and Faunus Due to the ongoing violence between the SDC and the White Fang terrorist group, Weiss despises the White Fang and shows a noticeable distrust of the Faunus. The White Fang's activities seem to have contributed to a difficult childhood for Weiss, as she had close ties with numerous people who were either killed by or disappeared because of the White Fang. The fact that the White Fang have been consistently disrupting the SDC's activities has also caused Weiss' father to be frequently angry, further worsening her childhood. She cites these events as having colored her views on both the White Fang and Faunus. This is first evidenced when she begins talking about the White Fang in The Stray and rants about them in occasionally hyperbolic terms to the consternation of her teammate Blake, who she was then unaware is a former member of the group. It is seen to affect how she views Faunus in general when she makes many derogatory comments about Sun Wukong because of his minor criminal acts and, after Blake defends him, suggests he would likely just end up joining with the White Fang. However, shortly after the fight with Roman, Weiss seems to no longer care about her argument with Blake, stating they are teammates and it changes nothing. Abilities & Powers Note: The following is partial speculation, as the exact powers of each mode are still unclear.Weiss is proficient in handling her weapon: the Multi Action Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster, demonstrating a high degree of swordsmanship when using it. It has a revolving chamber inside the guard to channel various types of Dust for different effects. When the guard is on the Red setting, it appears to be able to either enhance strength or create a sort of barrier/shield, as shown when she was able to block the Giant Armor's slash with one hand. It also seems to ignite the ground into a line of flames, as seen in her first fight with the Beowolves in the Emerald Forest. The Light Blue setting conjures a wave of ice in the direction Myrtenaster is pointing, and the Yellow setting seems to enhance her agility. The Violet setting increases the damaging capability of the sword for a split second in a high-damage slash attack, while the Blue setting appears to deflect force as well as the bind an opponent. She uses the White setting again just before she delivers a finisher attack (which makes the weapon glow with runes on the blade), possibly turning enemies into ice shards when defeated. This is a possible reference to the Red Like Roses's lyrics, which state, "White is '''cold'...."'' Similar to Ruby, Weiss is extraordinarily fast and can seem to teleport from place to place. She also appears to be quite durable, having taken a full-blown punch from the Giant Armor. She fights gracefully, as if she were dancing on ice, and uses her powers to their full effect; however, Weiss appears to be less confident than Ruby while battling, as seen when she briefly hesitated after being knocked aside by the Armor. Since then, Weiss has demonstrated variations of her Glyphs, each having a different color. So far, black, white, and blue and red have been shown. Black is seen being used for forward propulsion, although at lift-off, the glyph's color may change, as it did in Episode 8 when used on Ruby. The reason for the change of color is unknown. Blue glyphs have been used for attraction (i.e. Ruby running up a cliff), and are also used for as a repulsive shield, shown in Weiss' battle against a Boarbatusk. According to Pyrrha, Weiss' Semblance are her glyphs.One of her earlier and more noticeable abilities is to cast a technique (unofficially) called the "Air Step", in which she creates a Glyph which serves as a tangible platform in midair, enabling her to engage in aerial combat with no need to return to ground level. On the other hand, casting the same spell on the ground greatly enhances her speed for a short period of time. As this has not been confirmed as of yet, that may be a completely different spell that happens to share a similar visual appearance. Both seem to be triggered by a specific hand motion. One may notice throughout the battle that, at times, Weiss will faintly glow white. This seems to indicate that the power is due to her Aura. In the trailer, the Glyph used to create Air Step is white and has something similar to her emblem on it. She also appears to be much weaker in physical strength compared to Ruby, since her legs buckle inwards as she slides whereas Ruby maintains her stance. She gives the impression of being as weak as ice, though the impact she receives demonstrates otherwise. Even if it is true that physically she is weaker than Ruby, Weiss is noticeably faster. At the very beginning of her fight, even without using any particular Dust ability, Weiss can move at speeds rivaling Ruby's. Weiss' speed was first demonstrated in the episode Players and Pieces when she dashed forward to save Ruby from the Death Stalker's stinger by encasing it in ice. Weiss also seems to have the weakest endurance when compared with Ruby, Blake and Yang as seen after the fight with the Nevermore, when the other three girls showed no signs of fatigue while Weiss was exhausted. However, this may be attributed to the repeated use of her Semblance. Another instance where this weakness in demonstrated is in The Emerald Forest, after Ruby and Weiss are forced to retreat from a pack of Beowolves after a forest fire, as Weiss is shown to be panting in exhaustion while Ruby still seems to be fully energized. Despite this, she seems capable of lasting long enough in a battle even when running at a high speeds, which was also demonstrated when Weiss crossed a distance of approximately half a field in a few seconds, arriving in time to save Ruby from the Death Stalker. References Category:Female Category:Characters